


Both

by ChuckAl



Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, HP Kinktober 2020, M/M, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco, magic sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: Harry knows Draco likes to be filled.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952299
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Both

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 16: Magic Sex Toys!


End file.
